Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a framework structure of a body-on-frame vehicle.
Related Art
A vehicle body rear portion structure has been known since heretofore, for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-169814 in which the two end portions of a cross-member that extends in a vehicle width direction are joined to a left and right pair of rear side members, and a battery unit surrounded by frame members is disposed at a vehicle body rear side of the cross-member.